B.D. Andrews
)]] '''B. D. Andrews' was the name of a male Human who lived by the early part of the 21st century. He was captured and cloned in a plot by the Robotech Masters to steal the SDF-1's Databanks. Biography Pre-Second Robotech War In the year 2027, he had reached the position of Colonel within the Earth's military forces. At some point in that time, the planet came under attack from an unknown race of invaders who assault one of the planetary cities. During the fight, Colonel Andrews led his hover tank squadron to repel the enemy but his Mecha had been damaged by a surprise Bioroid ambush. This allowed the enemy to capture him along with numerous civilians whereupon they fled the battlefield. Andrews was taken before the Robotech Masters who discovered his importance among the Humans. They decided that his capture meant they had a perfect method through which they can retrieve their lost Mother Computer that had crashed onto the planet long ago. Thus, they created a bio-genetic twin of him with the intention of using it as a spy through which they could download the contents of the Mother Computer and its lost secrets in Robotechnology. The Simulagent was deployed immediately in order to prevent suspicion from being drawn by Colonel Andrews capture. Furthermore, the real Andrews was incinerated leaving the imposter as the only trace of the loyal officer of the Earth forces. The Simulagent Returning to Earth, this clone agent quickly took part in a public broadcast and informed the populace that there had been no attack in the Northern Province in an effort to hide the existence of his Tirolian masters. The simulagent's plans for its masters were threatened when a former soldier of Andrews called Todd stole the prototype MODAT-5 that was an essential link to the Mother Computer. He gave it to his friend Mark Landry. The cloned version of Colonel Andrews than dispatched men under his command to find and locate the prototype whilst eliminating any witnesses left behind. At the same time, he was funneling Earth information to the Robotech Masters and forewarned them of an attack against their mothership despite his objection to the strategy. He used the failure of the mission to put forward a plan to the Security Council informing them to make use of the EVE super computer to coordinate a defensive strategy to combat the invaders and that he be put in charge of this initiative. However, unknown to many, this was simply his plan to take control of the EVE and download its database into the mothership above. He was Killed by Mark Landry with the MODAT-6. Source *''Robotech: The Movie'' Behind the Scenes . At one point, he and B.D. Were the same person.]] Initially, B.D and the character T. R. Edwards were meant to be the same person. In early drafts of the script, the story was to be set on Earth during the SDF-1's initial return from Pluto. The film was to serve as a prequel to , and thus would have featured many characters from that production. Along with Edwards/Andrews, the character of Janice Em was initially meant to be a rebuilt version of EVE, named "EVE II". When the publishers of the film Cannon Films turned down the initial film and the original creators of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross became worried that the use of footage of the SDF-1 would confuse Macross fans looking for the recently produced Macross the Movie, the film had to be changed to be set after the First Robotech War and also after the events of . Thus the script had to reworked, the character of B.D. Edwards splitting into B.D. Andrews for Robotech: the Movie and T.R. Edwards for , and the EVE character being changed to Janice Em for . Category:Army of the Southern Cross Category:Clones Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans